


Happy Holidays!

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Holiday Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: It's been many years since I last created a fannish card for the holidays.  I created a card for my friends and family who love Star Trek.  This card features one of my favorite Star Trek characters,  Lt Uhura, and the lovely actress who plays her and who still inspires me to this day.  While her name means, "Freedom", there can be no freedom without peace.The actual folded card is professionally printed on a quality card stock and contains a generic message suitable for any upcoming holiday.  I have given all away but two.  If someone would like one, either addressed to them or left blank  to give to a ST fan in their life, just email me, first come, first served at oldblackvelvet@hotmail.com and you will recieve it, and nothing else.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been many years since I last created a fannish card for the holidays. I created a card for my friends and family who love Star Trek. This card features one of my favorite Star Trek characters, Lt Uhura, and the lovely actress who plays her and who still inspires me to this day. While her name means, "Freedom", there can be no freedom without peace. 
> 
> The actual folded card is professionally printed on a quality card stock and contains a generic message suitable for any upcoming holiday. I have given all away but two. If someone would like one, either addressed to them or left blank to give to a ST fan in their life, just email me, first come, first served at oldblackvelvet@hotmail.com and you will recieve it, and nothing else.


End file.
